


Queen

by Still_Invisible (Invisible206)



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator (Yautja) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Hunters & Hunting, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Still_Invisible
Summary: James never came back from his last hunting trip on Earth, but things are just beginning for him.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Male Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Whatever, you all do what you want. I’m leaving”

James gathered his gear and set off onto a deer trail, away from these idiots. 

Trevor had to bring his friend, Robert, who had to shoot at everything that moved. It didn’t help that the guy was shit faced already and it wasn’t even dark yet.

Stupid jerks. 

James wanted to get as far away from them as he could and avoid getting himself accidentally shot. Maybe he’d do a little solo bow hunting since he was already out here. But first he wanted to be a safe distance from these two morons. 

After walking for a couple hours he decided to set up camp. He lit a fire and sat on the ground, took out some beef jerky from his pouch, lit a joint and relaxed for a while, staring up at the sky between the treetops. 

He loved the crisp clarity of the stars so far from any artificial lights. It was hard to believe that this gorgeous view was always there, hidden by the ubiquitous street lights and car headlights in town. 

***

Tua'dqean was cloaked in the trees, the two humans had killed a doe and were laughing and joking as they sloppily dressed it. 

These two weren’t especially challenging, as prey goes but Tua'dqean was offended, females are not prey. They had no honor or respect and she’d had enough of them. 

She jumped down from her perch. 

“Hey there... What the fuck!?” Yelled Robert, the intoxicated one. 

“Shit!” Screamed Trevor as Tua'dqean decloaked. Eight and a half feet of muscles and curves, Trevor stared his way slowly up her body and when he got to her face he screamed again. 

The giant woman was wearing a mask of some sort, her ropey black hair fell like limp snakes adorned with multiple gold bands, the strands were long enough to brush her hips. She wore armor that covered her shoulders and chest, a loincloth and gauntlets that barely concealed daggers. Her exposed skin was a mottled green that blended into the forest background. 

A gun of some sort was mounted on her shoulder and it whined as it positioned itself to target him. 

Three red dots on his chest were the last things that Trevor ever saw. 

Robert shrieked as he saw his friend cut in half by the plasma blast and tried to run, but he was too drunk and he tangled his legs in the underbrush and fell on his face.

Tua'dqean bent down and grabbed the intoxicated creature by his ankle. He urinated on himself and she almost dropped him in disgust. She tied a rope to his leg and hung him from a tree branch. 

“No no! Please don’t hurt me, lady!” Robert begged, as he lost his buzz and gave in to terror. 

She ignored his pathetic pleas and carefully cut off his clothes. 

“What are you doing to me?! Is this... is this some sort of kinky shit? Don’t I get a safe word?”

Then she started cutting into his skin, peeling it off in large pieces. He screamed incoherently as she calmly worked. He had a lot of tattoos that Tua'dqean thought were somewhat interesting, though many were crude. He was pointless as prey, intoxicated and stupid. She carefully cut the pictures out and put them in a bag on her belt. Then for good measure she finished removing the rest of the skin. 

Soon he stopped screaming and struggling. Tua'dqean left his flayed body hanging. 

***  
James set up his small tent, crawled in and slept. 

Birds woke him up the next day, he got up and lit the fire again to make some coffee. Today he would see what prey he could find and then head back. 

Rabbits would be fine, he thought. Easy to carry back out again. Maybe some ducks. 

He stayed in the deer trail that he had used the previous day. A couple rabbits met their ends and he strung them together over his shoulder. 

As he got back to where his friends had their camp he had a strange feeling prickling up his spine. Something very strange had happened here. 

First he found the doe half cleaned and splayed on the ground in a messy pile. James made a sound of disgust. Those assholes had no respect. 

But then, he saw Trevor’s legs. Just his legs sticking out of a huge splash of burnt bones and gore. 

James immediately felt the contents of his stomach coming up and he put his hands on the side of a tree to steady himself. Then he saw it, what must have been Robert hanging by his ankle completely without skin inches from James’ face!

He gasped, suppressing a scream as Robert’s lidless eyes stared through him. 

James knew he had to get the hell out of here. He managed to keep from throwing up and started to run from the clearing. This was not the work of animals, this was some sadistic madman and James wanted out of the forest as quickly as he could run. 

***

Tua'dqean saw the running ooman and her predatory instinct was piqued. This one was bigger than the two she killed earlier. Much more interesting, more muscular and with caramel skin and long blond hair twisted into light dreds. He would make a pretty trophy. 

She followed him jumping quietly from tree to tree until the trees were too small to hold her and she jumped silently to the ground. 

He was tall for an ooman, about six and a half ft tall and his muscles were well developed. This made his proportions actually somewhat appealing to her in her hormonal state. 

Tua'dqean shook her head, her dreds tingled where they brushed against her back and shoulders. It was too close to her heat, she needed to get back to the clanship soon. 

She wanted to wrap this up quickly, but she was having fun following the blond ooman for now. 

***  
James kept running. He had a feeling he was being watched, probably by the psychopath who killed Trevor and Robert. Or were there several of them? Surely one man couldn’t have strung Robert up and skinned him like that!

He slowed just long enough to pull his phone from his pocket and look for bars. No Service. Shit. Still too far away to call for help. 

He could run for a while, but he was getting tired, he needed to find a place to hide and rest, somewhere that he could back up to and still use his bow for protection. 

He saw a pile of moss covered boulders and left the deer path to run for them. Along the way he startled a bear who was feeding on a deer carcass. 

The bear hissed and clicked his jaws while stomping on the ground. James couldn’t believe his bad luck. 

He stopped running and slowly backed out of the bear’s way, “No, bear!” He yelled awkwardly to make sure the creature recognized him as a human. “I’m just leaving, bear, I don’t want your food, just passing through, sorry” he babbled as he kept slowly backing away from the bear. 

He carefully reached into his pack and fumbled around until his fingers found the bear spray. He slowly took it out of his pack, all the while saying things to the bear in his most soothing tone of voice. 

Tua’dqean watched from the side with interest. She had hunted the large predators herself and wondered how the ooman would fare. 

The bear feigned a charge-swerving to the left at the last minute, James held his ground, though every muscle in his hard body wanted to bolt. James knew that if he ran it would stimulate the bears predatory instincts and he would be lost. He just kept up the soothing monologue as he slowly lifted the can of bear spray into position. 

He carefully restarted his backwards and to the side retreat. 

The bear watched him intently as James continued to back away. Once the man was out of range of the bear’s poor eyesight it lumbered back to the carcass and resumed tearing into it. 

James backed onto the deer trail and turned around and walked carefully for a while, listening intently for any sound that could indicate that the bear was following. 

Tua’dqean was the only one following him. 

She was impressed by his handling of the bear encounter. It would have been more fun if he had attacked it, but the fact that he held his ground and survived intrigued her. Would he hold his ground when he saw her?

She followed several paces behind him, fascinated by the way his hair was knotted into blond dreds that swept across his back. She wondered what they felt like, would they be lightweight and soft? Ooman hair was dead, it would not have a pulse like hers did. 

Suddenly the ooman stopped in his tracks, Tua’dqean heard it too. Something large a few yards away in the brush. 

She flipped a switch in her mask with one of her mandibles so that it showed her the heat signatures around her. 

It was a bear, the same one? She wasn't sure. This would be interesting. 

James slowly reached for his crossbow and nocked an arrow. He held his breath. 

Suddenly the bear jumped onto the path behind him, he swirled and let the arrow go. It hit the bear in its shoulder and it roared out. 

He quickly nocked another arrow and shot the bear in the neck. At this point the animal was enraged and pawing at the shafts that stuck out of it. 

James let a third arrow go that went through its forehead. The bear went down and James started to run again. 

Tua’dqean watched him go, perplexed. He forgot his trophy. She took out a large knife and walked over to the bear. She slipped the knife between the last vertebrae and it’s head and sawed it off. She absently put the bloody head in a pouch on her belt. Maybe she would give it to him. It was his, he had earned it. 

What was she thinking? She shook her head. Maybe he would make a good pet? He might be fun to hunt with, like a hound, but smarter. She sped up her pace to catch back up to him. 

He was getting closer to the edge of the forest, she had to make a decision. If he saw her she would have to either kill him or take him with her. She would make that decision based on how he reacted to her. 

She took a few large steps until she was in front of him and decloaked. 

James stopped in his tracks and looked up at her masked face. His green eyes widened and Tua’dqean could smell fear, but he stood his ground. 

She took the bear head out of her pouch and held it out to him. 

“This is yours” said a mechanical voice. 

James glanced at the head and back up to the masked face. He nodded his head ever so slightly and reached for the head, grabbing it by the ear as the strange giant let go of it. It was heavier than he expected. 

“Thank you” said James as he held the head in his hand. He wasn’t sure what to do with it. “Did you kill those other two? Two like me?” He used his free hand to point to himself. 

“Not like you, bad, killed female for sport”. The mechanical voice answered. 

“Yeah, but don’t you think killing them like that was overkill?”

The huge woman cocked her head and stared at him through her mask. “No.”

James was silent for a minute, looking up at the strange mask. The being had a domed forehead and thick, hair-like locks grew from her head down to her round hips. Her skin was mottled green that blended in with the forest. She wore armor on her chest and shoulders, she had gauntlets on her forearms that contained daggers and a huge gun of some sort was perched on her shoulder. He wondered what her face looked like. 

“I need to be going, thank you for this” he said, holding up the bear’s head and giving it a slight shake. 

“No.”

“No? I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

“You come with me” the giant said mechanically. 

“I, I’m sorry, I can’t do that. I have to get back, I have to work tomorrow.”

“No more work, you belong to Tua’dqean.” She said gesturing to her chest. 

“Ah, Twad’Queen... I’m James by the way... Twad’Queen, I have to be going”

“Jay’s come with me.” 

James turned around and started walking. He didn’t get more than a couple steps before he felt a huge clawed hand on his shoulder. 

“You can walk or I will carry you, ooman”

James decided to try to run, but he barely got a few steps away before a strong arm wrapped around his waist and he found himself thrown over the monster’s shoulder. 

“Hey! Let me go!” He pounded on her back and struggled, but she just held him tighter. He kept struggling and when she jumped up into a tree he screamed. “No, please! I’m afraid of heights!”

But Tua’dqean ignored him as she jumped from branch to branch. 

James shut his eyes tightly as it was all he could do. 

Soon he felt them falling and as her feet touched the ground with a jolt he dared to open his eyes. 

They were in a clearing and a huge ship appeared. Tua’dqean carried him into the ship and shut the door behind her then dropped James unceremoniously on the ground. 

He got up and ran to the door, searching with his fingers for any sort of latch or button to open it, but none was to be found. 

“Let me out! Please! I don’t want this!” Yelled James. 

“You will come with me, Jay’s. New life.” Said the mechanical voice. 

The ship started to take off and James charged the woman and pushed at her to get her away from the controls, but she was eight and a half feet of muscle and armor and she wasn’t going to budge. 

She backhanded him and he flew up against the wall. 

James got back up “My mother told me never to hit a woman, but...”

“Not woman: Yautja”

“OK, then” said James as he charged her again, drawing his arm back to punch her masked face. 

She made a chittering sound and grabbed his wrist in a motion so fast he didn’t see it coming. “Break your bones this way ooman. We fight later”

“Where are you taking me?” James asked, feeling trapped. 

“Everywhere, you come with me now. Pet”

“I’m not your pet!!! I’m a human being!!”

The chittering started again. “Pet”

James was quiet. He wasn’t going to argue with this huge alien, yautja woman creature. There was no point. He needed to figure out a way to escape. 

The yautja finished getting the ship out of orbit and had it on autopilot. She started removing her armor and cleaning it. 

James leaned against the ship wall, pushing his back flat to it to be as far away from her as he could get. He watched her as she removed her mask. 

Her eyes were tiny and a bright amber, almost glowing from their sunken sockets. She had no nose. Her mouth was a horror show- two sets of tusked mandibles covered a lipless mouth of sharp teeth. 

James managed to keep a poker face but his belly twisted in terror. 

It didn’t matter, Tua’dqean could smell the fear on him. “oomans find Yautja ugly” she said in her own voice. 

James was silent. He agreed, but didn’t think that it would help him to say it out loud. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, unless you force me to” said Tua’dqean.


	2. Chapter 2

The huge female was now ignoring him. She was too engrossed in whatever she was doing with the ship's computer to bother with what James was up to. 

James quickly realized that this was because there really wasn’t anything he could damage. All the locks and controls seemed to require her palm print. There was nothing he could open, turn on or damage. 

He explored the ship. There were few closed doors to stop him. He was able to walk into the engine room, but not get near anything. He found the creature’s bedroom, basically a room full of cushions and furs. The bathroom was easy to figure out and he used that, glad that he didn’t have to try to explain what he needed. 

Then there was what could only be a trophy room. The walls were covered with the heads, spines and occasionally other bones or weapons from an amazing diversity of creatures. 

There were long eyeless skulls with secondary mouths sticking out of them, and huge horned dragon-like creatures. In the corner about a dozen human skulls were arranged in a geometric pattern. Each one was polished and gleaming. 

James was fascinated and horrified. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the human skulls, who had they been? We’re there people on earth wondering what had happened to their loved ones? Did people mourn them? The dragon and other monsters were too interesting to break away from. He wondered what they could have looked at in life. Had the monstrous woman killed everything in this room? 

He wandered back to the bridge. The Yautja was sitting in the captain’s chair not doing anything, just staring absently in front of her. He wondered what she was thinking about. 

“Please take me back to my home, uh...” he racked his brain for her name “uh... Queen, please take me back to my home, Queen”.

He knew that was not her name, but he thought it suited the gigantic woman. 

The monster turned to focus her deep set amber eyes at him. “This is your home now, Jay’s”. 

“Why? What do you want with me?” Asked James

“You are pet, I will train you to hunt. You will hunt with me.” The yautja cocked her head and turned her chair to face him. 

“But I’m an intelligent being!” Protested James. 

“Yes” agreed Tua'dqean.

James had been ready to argue that you didn’t keep intelligent beings like him as pets but closed his mouth. He wasn’t expecting her to just agree with him. Now what? 

The yautja looked at the bear head that had been thrown into the corner. “You must clean that or it will start to smell.”

She got up and picked up the head, handing it to James. “Come with me”

She walked into the trophy room and put her paw onto a blank wall. A cabinet appeared. She opened it and took out a set of tools. 

A table grew from the floor and she set the tools and the head down. 

James watched her, not really caring one way or the other. He just wanted to get home. 

She thrust a scraper into his hand. “Remove the skin and tissue inside”. 

James held the scraper in one hand and steadied the bear's head on the table with his other hand. He wrinkled his nose, this was not a task that appealed to him. 

The yautja took the scraper back and started to demonstrate, then put it back in his hand. “Clean, then we will polish” she said and walked out of the room. 

He finished trimming the skin, then started to try to dig out the brain and soft tissue. He was getting a little dizzy, cleaning an animal to eat was one thing, but this was too intimate, he wasn’t a trophy hunter, he hunted for food and the enjoyment of providing it with his own hands. This was not food, this was the stuff he threw to the carrion eaters or buried in the yard to benefit the garden. 

Soon the skull was cleared. It was hollow and forlorn. He was distinctly uncomfortable, even though the creature had wanted to kill him he still had empathy, he had been in its world. 

His world. In his own world too. His world that he may never see again. 

He sighed and the yautja returned. She examined the skull and pointed out little bits of tissue that he had missed. She growled and showed him the appropriate tools to use and walked out of the room again. 

James sighed and picked off the little bits he had missed. When the yautja came back again to check she seemed content and directed him to a vat of liquid that appeared to be boiling, but there was no heat coming from it. She had him dip the skull into it and the trophy came back dry and spotlessly clean. 

She handed him a polishing cloth and left again. 

James sighed and sat down on the floor, with his back against an empty wall and started absently polishing the skull in his lap. 

How in the world was he going to escape? She was eight and a half feet of muscle and he didn’t know how to pilot the ship-he couldn’t even read the writing on the controls. He had to come up with something, he didn’t want to be a pet. He didn’t like the idea of never seeing another human again. Even that idiot Trevor would have been better than this apparent isolation. 

Queen had been getting more and more difficult to be around. She growled at him all the time now and once she threw him against the wall and roared in his face. It was terrifying, he was sure she was going to kill him eventually. 

Fortunately they caught up with the clan ship shortly after that incident. She growled constantly as she showed him where the food was kept and then told him she would be gone for a while. Then without another word to him she left the ship and the doors sealed seamlessly behind her. 

At first he thought it would be good to get away from the foul tempered creature, but he began to get lonely. 

He finished polishing the bear skull, or at least he thought it was done, the yautja would be the final judge. He didn’t know what to do with it so he left it on the table. He cleaned all the tools in the strange boiling substance and put them away. 

***  
Tua'dqean realized it had been a very impulsive move to capture this ooman instead of killing him. Keeping male oomans as pets was unheard of-they were prey and not as trainable as the smaller females. Or at least that was what was commonly believed. She would find out if it was really true. She actually liked to challenge unquestioned beliefs. 

She knew several yautjas who had female oomans as pets, the males actually would breed them sometimes. Apparently the ooman females could breed outside of a heat. She wondered if she could make Jay’s strong enough to survive her heat-it would allow her to travel out further and stay gone for longer periods. 

Or she actually could still kill him, but she found him amusing and as much as it disturbed her she did find him pleasant to look at. His pale knotted locks and big green eyes were actually somewhat pretty. He was almost tall enough, but needed more muscle. She would start training him after her heat. It would be too easy for her to inadvertently kill him right now. 

In fact, she should probably lock him up somewhere before she lost control and beat him to death. Any time her dreds brushed against something they throbbed and she was getting more and more reved up. She needed to get back to the clan ship as soon as she could. 

***  
Finally she was docking her ship to the clan ship. She had shown Jay’s where the pantry was and how to prepare his own food. She was going to leave him alone on the ship for a couple days. She was in no condition to deal with bringing him onto the clan ship just yet, she had her own immediate needs to tend to. 

The airlock hissed and she was finally breathing the air of home. So many interesting smells. So many males for the choosing. 

A group of Youngblood’s stared at her, purring as a group like some sort of perverted chorus. She flared her mandibles and growled, deliberately turning her back on them. They knew they didn’t have a chance with her but continued their purring until she was out of scent distance. 

She passed several lone males who tried to get her attention. But she was looking for at least an elite. It might be too late in her heat to conceive, but just in case she wanted the best proven genes for any potential pup. 

At last she spotted a male that fit her requirements. He could smell her and he looked directly at her and puffed up his chest. She flared her mandibles and roared as she grabbed him by the neck and slammed his back against the wall. 

He purred, but she still punched him in the center of his face. If he had a nose it would have been broken. He managed to break free and tried to restrain her, but she managed a kick to his gut that doubled him over. She hit him with both paws on the back of his head and he fell to the ground on his face. 

She straddled his back and grabbed a handful of his dreds and pulled his head back. She felt his pulse racing through his tresses. 

“Take me to your home so we can finish this in private” she hissed into his earhole. She wasn’t in the mood for prolonged foreplay. 

She stepped back so that he could get up, but kept her tight grip on his dreds, the way they pulsed in her hand was making her want to shove him back onto the ground and take him right there, in the walkway where others would have to step around them to get where they were going. 

But that was the act of a youngblood, she had better control than that, though the idea of subjecting the elite to that sort of spectacle amused her. Maybe another time. Today she wanted no interference. 

He purred loudly as he led her to his home. It soothed her enough to keep her from harming him further as they walked down the crowded corridors. 

Once inside, she let go of his dreds, but not without a final yank that jerked his head back and nearly caused him to lose his balance. 

He kept purring loudly as he tore at her halter and loincloth, throwing them across the room. 

She growled and did the same to him, purring as she saw that he was already out of his sheath. 

The sight of his erect and lubricated cock reminded her of the empty space aching inside her and she leaned over a table to present her swollen and ready cunt. 

She felt his claws dig into her hips and his mandibles sink into the flesh of her shoulder as he eagerly plunged his hard cock into her. 

Tua'dqean grunted at the force of his thrust and greedily pushed her backside at him to take him all in with every movement. 

The male purred loudly to keep her focused, not that he needed to. His breath caused the little green rivulets of blood that ran from his bite on her shoulder to make squiggly patterns down her bicep. 

Tua'dqean roared as the first spasms started to take her over. If the male did his job right this would be the first of many. 

And it was, the male continued to rut her until she was so exhausted she could barely hold herself up. 

At this point the male guided the much taller Tua'dqean to a warm and pleasant bath. He got in with her and carefully washed her wounds, just enough to get the blood off of her. 

He helped her out of the bath and smoothed a salve on her wounds to stop the bleeding. The salve would keep them from getting infected but encouraged scarring so his bite mark would be prominent over the marks of past mates. 

He guided her to his kitchen and hand fed her chunks of meat until she was too sleepy to take any more. Then he took her to his bed and arranged the furs around her so she could comfortably sleep. She would get up and leave when she was ready whether he was still there or not. 

***

Queen had been gone for three days now. Or at least three sleep periods, James had lost track of time. 

He was starting to wonder if the yautja had forgotten him. He wondered how long he could survive in the ship. There was a lot of food and the water seemed to recycle itself. 

He was studying the ship controls when the door opened and the yautja returned. Her demeanor has definitely changed, instead of growling at him she chittered and patted him on the head. 

He wasn’t sure what he thought about that. He got the bear skull and handed it to her. She turned it around in her hands and clicked her mandibles pleasantly. “Good job, Jay’s” she said. “Now I will take you to our home”


End file.
